We hate KingMoron
by EvelynBelli
Summary: Four girls stuck in room 2-2, with King Moron. This is not going to end well is it? Happend after persona 4 and Mr.morooka lives threw the events. Has a little bit of swaering.


Chapter 1: What's a shit list?

Alex, Lorlia, Taner, and Evelyn walked into the school. "Wow this is amazing."Lorlia had wide eyes looking around the room.

"Ya we could get lost in this place." Evelyn went to the board, "We're all in room 2-2."

"Well at least we're all together." Taner started clapping.

"Well let's go find it then." Alex started walking down the hallway, Lorlia fallowed.

Taner walked around the hallway and walked into a teachers office with a whoopy chosen. Evelyn whispered to Taner before she walked in, "Be careful."

"I will." She giggled and sneaked in.

Alex, and Lorlia looked around the class room. "So this is 2-2?" Lorlia questioned her.

"I think so." Alex poked her head in the hallway and yelled. "Evelyn hurry up! Is this 2-2?"

Evelyn ran to them, and pointed at the sigh on the door that read "_2-2."_

Lorlia looked at the door. "Opps, should have looked first."

Alex glared at her. "Ya think." She hit her lightly behind the head. "That's for making me nervous."

Evelyn looked around the hallway. "Should should have been here by now, is she still in there?" She went into the hallway. "Taner!" She then looked at a guy with black hair down to the middle of hes ear, he was yelling at Taner. She then looked at Lolria, and Alex "Hey, someones yelling at Taner."

Alex looked "Ewww, who is he?"

Lorlia then shrugged. "I don't know but he looks strict, and he's ugly."

Evelyn nodded, "Yep. Should I go help her?"

Lorlia, and Alex said the same then while going to there seats, "Naa, she'll be fine."

Evelyn shock her head. "Fine." Walks to a seat saving the other seat for Taner.

Taner walked in the class room and sat beside Evelyn, "Hey Evelyn." She toke her books out and on her desk and started drawling on the desk. It started out as a stick figure, then turned into a dragon eating the stick figure. She normal does drawl that.

"Nothing much, hey who's that guy you were talking to... in the hallway?" Evelyn looked at her.

"Oh just this weird teacher, he yelled at me for being a nothing but trouble and that im from a city of perverts and assholes. Hes just nuts." She went back to drawling her dragon.

Then Alex turned to them. "So he thinks we all came from a city of perverts and assholes? It sounds like he came from the same thing. Im going to have fun touching him if I see him." She gave an evil grinn.

Then the same teacher strolled into the class room when the bell rang. Evelyn muttered, "Oh boy."

Her truned to the class room, they realized he had an over bite the size of books, or it seems like it. He was wearing a purple suit with a lime green tie. He then yelled, "Now listen up! Im your home room teacher from today forward!" He then looked at the four new in town student's. "Aaa more city forks. Your guys got thrown out here like yesterdays garbage I see." Lorlia rolled her eyes at him, he glared at her. "My names..." He wrote hes name on the chock board.

Evelyn said to Taner, "Moroo-what?"

Alex, then said out load. "I'll just call you King. Moron."

The hole roomed gasped, and Taner fell on the floor laughing. "Good one, hahahahhaaha!"

face became all red, "That's it! From today froward you guys are on my shit list!"

Evelyn looked at him, "Sir, whats a shit list?" The hole room stared at her.

She heard some guy say, "There all brave."

Another person whispered, "Ya no one ever did that, or ask whats a shit list, maybe we'll find out."

He just glared at Evelyn."Detention all four of yous!" He then looked back at the class. "Now shut up and open your books, back in my day..." He started a lecture.

"This is going to be a long school year." Evelyn opened her book, and sighed.

**A/N First chapter of my new story let me know what you think of it. I had this idea ever since I started playing persona 4. Please review, will continue after a get two review, that's not too hard is it.**


End file.
